Coast Southron
|alignment = |spawn = Southron Coasts |drops = Bone (0-1), various food, drinks |alignment needed = N/A |cost = N/A |NPC = N/A |attack strength = 4 |added in = (as Near Haradrim) (renamed to Southrons) (renamed to Coast Southrons)}} The Coast Southrons are the residents of the Southron Coasts. Since they live in the desert they wear robes to protect themselves from the intense heat of Harad, so, unlike the player, they don't take damage from the hot sun. Appearance They have olive-coloured skin and wear various different outfits: some with coloured robes, and some with headscarves. They do not, however, have any armour. In some female Coast Southrons were added. Behaviour They will only spawn in the Southron Coasts along with the Coast Southron Warriors. If a Coast Southron sees a player or NPC with a negative alignment to the Near Harad faction, he/she will not be impressed and will attack the offender with a Haradric dagger. Trivia * One of the names available for the male Coast Southrons is Karseius, who is a Facebook page moderator (known as 'Ninja') and the official modeler for the mod. This privilege is in homage to the fact that he won a building contest. * The Coast Southrons were renamed in , being originally called the "Near Haradrim". Speech Bank Friendly *Welcome, traveller. What brings you to these lands? *Greetings, Person of the North. *Welcome to the dominion of Harad. *You must have travelled far indeed, Person. *What do you seek? Counsel, trade, or war? *It is not often that folk of the North-west find themselves wandering in our lands. *Are you a friend of the Haradrim, or do you come seeking strife? *Let us hope you are no friend of Gondor, Person. *It is rare indeed that we Men of Harad greet Men of the North. *How came you here, Person, and why? *No slave to the corruption of Gondor is welcome in our lands. Let us hope you do not serve Gondor, Person! *I have seen few Men of the North indeed during my days beneath the sun. *Shall you aid us to make war against Gondor? *I would welcome you, Person, but my heart grows uneasy around a traveller from the North. *I hope you are no friend of the Dúnedain, Person. Well, if you were, you would be mere sun-scorched bones by now... *Welcome, Person, to the lands you call Near Harad. *It is no small wonder that one from the North has crossed the Great Desert and lived. *You have journeyed far indeed. *Do you serve the Lord of Mordor, or the Gondorian scum? *I have not seen travellers from the North in a long while. Many of those Men bring trouble with them... *Greetings, traveller from the North! What tidings do you bring from those cold lands? *I hope you're not one of those filthy Gondorians! *I've never seen a Man from the North in my whole life! Welcome! *The Eye of he who rules the Dark Land is ever upon us. Hostile *The desert heat must have addled your brain, Person. We do not suffer your kind here! *Curse you, filth-friend of Gondor! *Return to the foul lands whence you came! *No treachery of the Dúnedain may enter our lands! *May the fires of the desert claim you, Person! *You chose most unwisely in journeying here. *Flee, enemy of Haradwaith! *Your life and your lands shall soon be ours! *This is no place for a villain of the North. *Fool! What madness drove you into this desert? *These lands are not for you, my enemy! *Scum! I will feed your bones to the great scorpions! *You had better flee our lands or face our wrath, Person! *May the fury of the Sun consume you! *Begone, filthy servant of Gondor! *My people don't tolerate Dúnedain scum! Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Men Category:Harad Category:Near Harad Category:Evil Category:Level 1 Mobs Category:Evil Men Category:Coast Southron